


A Squip

by Um_Lol



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Songfic, Squips (Be More Chill)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Um_Lol/pseuds/Um_Lol
Summary: Veronica and Heather meet up and talk. Apparently Mac’s idea of ‘candy’ is different than what she had expected.
Relationships: Heather McNamara & Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Squip

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’ t written for Heathers before so the characters might be OOC. This is basically the Squip song in Heathers. I hope you enjoy!

Veronica met up with Mac in the girls bathroom. For some reason, Mac wanted to talk to her. No one noticed a loser like her, so it was quite a surprise. Why had she wanted to talk to her, of all people? Veronica’s first assumption was to mock her, make fun of her. Although, Veronica was glad that it wasn’t Heather Chandler that wanted to talk to her. She’s a mythic bitch.

Veronica walked in. She saw Heather, looking at her. But, it didn’t look like she wanted to make fun of her, she looked nice. Maybe today was Veronica’s lucky day. Maybe life would be _beautiful_ for once.

“What an unfortunate loser...” Mac mumbled.

Just not today.

“Y’know what, I think I’ll leave. It was a nice 5 seconds meeting you, goodbye.”

“Oh no, um, I didn’t mean for you to hear that... I wanted to help you out. But I guess if you want to miss the opportunity, that’s fine.”

What? Why did she want to help her? Veronica couldn’t help but stay and listen to whatever she was going to say. It wouldn’t do her any harm to listen, right? Mac’s eyes lit up.

“Freshman year, I didn’t have a clue how to socialize. I was a loser just like you, but good times would only, soar by.” Mac said.

“You were here freshman year?”

“Yes! I was, but you just didn’t notice me.”

Did she really not notice her? She had assumed she wasn’t here at Westerburg yet.

“Every guy in high school would avoid me, like a plague. I was so lonely. Poor girl.” Mac continued. “I was absolutely hopeless. I was _so_ suicidal. But then...”

Heather McNamara was suicidal? How did she get so popular then? Veronica thought it was impossible for Mac, one of the Heathers, to be a loser in freshman year.

“I got a **Squip!”**

“You got quick?” Veronica asked.

“No, no. Squip.”

“I’ve just never heard of it before.”

“That’s the point! Veronica, this is top secret, you can’t even look it up on the internet shit.”

Veronica’s eyes widened. What is a Squip? She really got her curious.

“It comes from Japan, it’s a grey, oblong pill. Quantum nanotechnology CPU.” Mac said. “The quantum computer in the pill, travels through your blood until it implants in your brain and it tells you what to do.”

“So, basically it’s drugs?” Veronica asked.

“Oh, it’s than drugs.”

Then, Veronica swore she saw Mac’s eyes turned blue.

“It’s amazing. Speaks to you directly. Helps you act correctly. It helps you to be cool.” Mac said.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“Picture this, everyone looks up to you. You have everything you could want. All weekends spent partying.”

The more she thought about it, the more Veronica realized how good the Squip is.

“Right now, you are helpless. You are almost hopeless. But, you can fly with the eagles, and be cool.” Mac said. “If you take my advise, you could be beautiful.”

“Why are you picking me?” Veronica asked.

“No more talking, yes or no?” Mac asked.

“Of course, yes.”

“Here you go.”

Mac gave her a small pill. It was exactly how she had described it, grey and oblong. Veronica smiled widely. Maybe high school wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t think of a good title for this...


End file.
